1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device and a small-size, multi-band antenna element therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication technologies, a variety of related products are continuously being promoted and innovated. Nowadays, mobile communication devices require higher transmission speeds to provide convenience and immediacy of use for users. Since the design of mobile communication devices is becoming lighter and thinner, the spacing between display and frame may become much smaller. As a result, there is reduced space for accommodating antenna elements. Accordingly, it is a critical challenge for antenna designers to design a small-size, multi-band antenna in a thin mobile communication device.